project_pokemonfandomcom-20200215-history
Locations
As you adventure through the Pokemon world, you'll discover areas and locations to explore, Pokemon, and gyms to take down. There are many new cities and gyms waiting to be explored and who knows, maybe there will be new areas waiting to be discovered. 'Cities' There is a total of 11 cities (including Lavender Town) in the Pokemon world but only 8 of them give you a Gym badge. Pallet Town: Pallet Town is your home and the area where you get your starter Pokemon. It is also the place where you meet Professor Oak and his grandson/your rival, Gary. Viridian City: Viridian City is right after Route 1 and is where the final Gym is located. The Gyms Leader's name is Giovanni and he specializes in Ground-type Pokemon. Once you defeated Giovanni you get your 8th badge, the Earth badge. Giovanni is also the leader of Team Rocket that you'll come across at Lavender Town. On the left is Route 22. In that Route there is your rival, Gary, and a guard blocking you from entering to Victory Road (the guard will let you enter Victory road if you have all 8 Gym badges). Upward is Route 2, Viridian Forest and the next city which is Pewter City. Pewter City: Pewter City is where the first Gym is located. The Gym Leader's name is Brock and he specializes in Rock-type Pokemon. Once you defeated Brock you get your first gym badge, the Boulder badge. After Pewter City is Route 3, Mt. Moon, Route 4 and then the next city, Cerulean City. Cerulean City: '''Cerulean City is where the second Gym is located. The Gym Leader's name is Misty and she specializes in Water-type Pokemon. After Cerulean City is Route 5, Route 6, and then the next city which is Vermillion City. '''Vermillion City: '''Vermillion City is where the third Gym is located. The Gym Leader's name is Surge or, preferably, Lt. Surge and he specializes in Electric-type Pokemon. After Vermillion City is Route 11, Route 12, an then the next location which is Lavender Town. '''Lavender Town: '''Lavender Town is where Pokemon Tower is located. In it you can find a few Ghost-type Pokemon, Gary, and Team Rocket with Giovanni at the top floor. After Lavender Town is Route 10, Route 7, Route 8, and then the next city which is Celadon City. '''Celadon City: '''Celadon City is where the fourth Gym is located. The Gym Leader's name is Erika and she specializes in Grass-type Pokemon. Celadon City is also where you can get a free Eevee from the house by the fountain. After Celadon City is Route 16, Route 17, and the next city which is Fuchsia City. '''Fuchsia City: Fuchsia City is where the fifth Gym is located. The Gyms Leader's name is Koga an he specializes in Pioson-type Pokemon. In front of the Pokecentre is the Sea foam cave where there are a lot Water-type, Ice-type Pokemons and 2 Legendary Pokemons Articuno and Kyurem (you need to be Champion for Kyurem to spawn). After Fuchsia City is Route 17 and the city which is Saffron City. Saffron City: Saffron City is where the sixth Gym is located. The Gyms Leader's name is Sabrina and she specializes in Psychic-type Pokemon. On the left of the Gym was what use to be a Fighting-type Gym before Sabrina took over, there is no Fighting-type Gym Leader but there are 4 trainers and 2 of them gives you a Hitmonlee and a Hitmonchan. In the Pokecentre is Professer Oak and he will give you a Legendary Pokemon Heatran if you have 300 Pokemon in your Pokedex and on the left of the Pokecentre is a lab that allows you to fight any player in the game. After Saffron City is Route 21 and the city which is Cinnabar Volcano. this page is under construction by Abzrealroblox...Category:Locations